ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Creating the Risque/Chapter 9
Summary:- This is just a little filler of bonding :) It was now two weeks, but the old man's hip had cleared up nicely, which was lucky, because which they did not wish to have to get a hip donor, since there was such a long waiting list. Now, it was lunch time, and everyone was happily sitting on the giant hill. They were having a picnic, which is to say, only Johann, Wali and Kamal was eating, due to the old man's hip, he was unable to eat solid foods for a while. Johann watched the old man struggling to get by in his wheelchair, but then he said, "I have a very special song that I wish to sing for my beautiful old man, and after that, we will resume our picnic." Then, as if on cue, Assef, Wali and Kamal got up from their seats and they start to join in with the gloriful song that Johann was singing to confess his love for the old man. They started to sing "forget you" by Ceelo Green, which was to show the pure love Johann for the old man, that he would never forget. Assef and his friends were singing the filler parts, and Johann was singing the rest of the song. The old man just looked at them with tears in his eyes; he knew he could never be forgotten even though he was in love with Johann, since Johann was forty and he was ninety seven. Tomas was clapping and Assef took him up in his arms, and they started to dance around. "Ooh, shit he's a gold digger, just thought you should know, *****" they sang. (Some dirty language) "I tried to tell your mama, but she told me I should go tell my dad!" screamed Johann. "WHYYYYY OLDDDDD MANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" He sang. "I love you!" (yeah, yeah) "I still loveee youuuuuuuu!" Johann screamed. "Oh, shit, yeah, yeah" Assef and the others sang. "I see you drivin' round town!" Johann finished, throwing his glass in the air and it fell on the floor and smashed and then he knelt down at the old man's feet. "I love you, do you see that now?" They shared a passionate kiss. "I love you too, and know I have a song for you too," he roared. Then he got up and started to sing, "Beautiful" by Christina Agiulera, which is to show that he was beautiful inside and out. then, when the song was done, he got back in his wheelchair and sat back down. Assef laughed and swung Tomas around in the air, which is why he kicked the old man in the face and knocked him down. "HEY WATCH IT! YOU JUST KICKED THE OLD MAN!" screamed Johann and punched the child's face so hard he fell into the picnic basket, he started to cry and Assef picked him up. "Hey, it's not his fault!" he snapped at Johann, comforting the toddler. "Shhh, it's okay. You didn't know, it's not your fault" Tomas made a huge bruise upon his eye, which made Assef pissed. Johann was tending to the old man. "WHAT'S IF HE HAS BROKEN HIS HIP AGAIN?" he snapped, pushing Assef down and taking Tomas in his arms. "YOUR going with ME to learn a lesson you NEVER FORGET!" he snapped. (he'd got mental) "ASSEFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!" screamed the six year old child. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" he screamed. "remember what I said, Johann," said Assef, holding his hands out for Tomas. there was no denying the seriousness of his intentions. "Please, Johann, you've just ruined a lovely day. You've ruined my birthday!" screamed the old man. "it's your birthday?" Johann was incredulous. "ye, it is." the old man retorted. "HA! You forgot your true love's birthday!" laughed Wali. "I I..." Johann said. "Makes you singing forget you so much more ironic" Tomas quipped. "NOOOO" said Johann, raising his fist to punch the child, but was cut off by a short kick to the shin. "Don't even think about it" Assef threatened, threateningly. He violently grabbed Johann by the trouser buckle and pulled him closer. "You and me, grinding, it would be kinda hot, right?" Johann shook his head. "yeah, so don't disgust both of us." He threw his adopted father to the ground with a look of contempt upon his face. "Come on, anyone let go home so we don't get to see this gross spectator" said the old man. "goodbye!" he roared. "pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaase oldmannn" said Johann, tears spilling down his face. "I will never hurt you!" "you already did" Kamal's voice was low, like a whisper, but you still heard it. "Im sorry, im sorry, im sorry, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no,no nooooooo" he sobbed. "Papa Jojo?" said Tomas. "Assef, why is Papa Jojo and Daddy Old Man fighting?" he asked. "Cause he forget his birthday!" Assef empathized. "What?" Tomas sneered. "Bad Papa Jojo!" he screamed. "Yes, indeed dear" Assef replied. They went home in there car, which is to say the old man swung through the window on a rope because they forgot the key to the door. Awww, I tricked you, didn't I hehehehe?